Lux Covina
by klarolinedrabbles
Summary: TVD/TO characters set in an all witch/coven setting. Two years ago Caroline had a vision of someone in the coven's betrayal, including the wounding of Klaus. To avoid his fate she flee's the coven to buy time, two years later that potential culprit hasn't been discovered. But Caroline has to return to her coven and fulfill her duties as a prominent witch. Rated M eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone! This is something that I'm thinking of turning into a full fic if the response calls for it. I do plan on updating 'By the Angel' and 'Where Does This Leave Us?' next week! I've been in a slump for forever but I've got those chapters ready to go and am real excited about this one if it turns into a story!_**

 ** _'Where Does This Leave Us?' is hard because that follows canon and I hated the remainder of canon after where I've halted in the story. So truly the inspiration of altering a canon that I just loathed, wasn't there. But I've had time to think about it, came up with some twists that I think will work and am determined to get that finished._**

 ** _'By the Angel' I haven't updated in like over a year and truly I'm very sorry to those that read it! I got stuck quite a bit BUT due to all the things being released for 'Shadowhunters' on ABC Family, the inspiration just hit me full force and so I am just writing away on that one. It's coming to me quite easily and I'm gaining a sense of flow back in the narrative so I'm excited to get those readers back into that story._**

 ** _This story is truly very different for me, because I have never written so far ahead with a story. I've outlined this story to take around 16-20 chapters, and I've written up to Chapter 7. This first one is short but I wanted to count it as a drabble on tumblr so I tried to keep it that way. Please visit over at klarolinedrabbles on tumblr if you wish to discuss things with me, and to give me feedback or so. There will be a central mystery in this fic and if you want to engage with me on tumblr to try and figure it out, that's totally cool! Okay, read and review, I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 _"NO!" She yelled out, choking back a sob as she watched his body fall to the ground. Rushing forward there was what felt like several hundred thoughts running through her head. Yet it wasn't possible because she was only thinking one thing._

 _He couldn't die, not for her and certainly not by their hand. Falling to her knees she grasped his head tightly in his hands, a sob escaping her._

 _"Klaus." She whispered, her forehead pressed like glue to his. "You idiot! I told you I was going to handle this." She cried._

 _"How could you possibly think I'd leave you to face this on your own?" He breathed out. "You should have told me the truth, Caroline." He rasped out, heaving forward in pain._

 _"I'm gonna go get help and you're going to be fine-you have to be fine." She cried out. Her entire body flinching at the soft chuckle heard in the distance._

 _"Afraid not. You see, I hexed him with a curse only your grandmother knows how to counter. No one's going to get here in time, Caroline. Only way you're both making it out of here alive is by some miracle and well, we don't believe in those." They said._

 _Dragging Klaus' head onto her lap she looked up at the culprit, noticing the moon in waning form directly behind their obscured face._

 _"How could you do this to us?" She gritted out, having let the rage boil deep inside her. "How could you betray people from your own coven?"_

* * *

Caroline awoke out of her sleep, gasping for breath as she took in her surroundings. Her hand automatically reaching up to grasp the Jade crystal necklace hanging around her neck.

Feeling the dampness on her cheeks she blinked away the rest of her tears. She hasn't had this dream in two years.

Dream.

How wishfully thoughtful of her. This was no dream, it was a vision.

One she'd been having frequently, but hasn't seen since it became the sole reason she left the coven two years ago-temporarily of course.

As the centerfold of the Triquetra-the trio of witches selected by the spirits to harbor the power of a single coven-she had a great responsibility. They say every coven is only as powerful as it's Triquetra, and she'd left before the third witch had even been selected, abandoning her training thus leaving the Lux Coven weaker than it's ever been.

Needless to say she's probably not anyone's favorite person.

Begrudgingly climbing out of bed, phone in hand she made her way into the kitchen, smiling at the opened contents of the care package she'd received earlier that week. Incantations she needed to study, recipes, this box contained her grandmother's tea which she was immensely grateful for. She hasn't had it in so long it even tasted different. The boxes were usually composed of things Katherine piled together and as always were accompanied with letters the length of roads keeping her well informed of everything happening within the coven. Caroline took a deep breath as she began boiling water for tea.

Her thoughts drifted to Klaus and that was always very dangerous territory. Katherine always left his details out of her letters, leading her to accept that it's because whatever he was up to wasn't something she'd be happy about. No amount of magic in the world was powerful enough to have dwindled the ache in her heart whenever she thought of him. Among the list of people not happy with her, she figures he's probably number one.

Even though she left to give the elders time to search for anything that might alter the course of that vision. She left to save his life and making sure he lives wasn't something she would ever apologize for. No matter how much it hurt that he was so distraught with her on her haphazard exit. But what else could she have done? Interrupted their make-out sessions with 'hey, you'll never guess what I had a vision of last night, it was of you possibly dying. Now take off your pants.', that doesn't exactly fit societal norms of conversation, does it?

The loud chime of her phone almost startled her enough to have dropped to tea kettle. Bonnie's name flashed across the screen and a wave of relief washed over her. She was the other member of the Triquetra and was aware of why she'd left, and that made talking to Bonnie the easiest.

"Bonnie Bennett, do you know what time it is? These are not the hours to spend chit chatting on the phone." She'd teased, quoting her friend's Grandma Sheila. The soft giggles on the other end warmed her heart.

 _"Don't even try me, Caroline. You know that until the Triquetra powers are binded we're emotionally tethered to one another for protection."_ She spoke softly. _"Did you have the vision?_ " She hesitantly asked.

"For the first time in two years" She confirmed. "Something changed though." She started. "I could see the waning moon in this version, and you know what that means."

The three witches represent the three phases of the moon, waxing, full, and waning. For the first time since she'd begun having this vision, a phase of the moon was visible-the waning phase. Which means the final member of the Triquetra was going to be selected soon, and that meant-that it was time to go back to Mystic Falls.

 _"Time to come home, Caroline."_

* * *

She stared up at her family's four story house, her distance from it made laying eyes upon it again feel almost brand new. She had to hand it to her ancestors, they knew how to design a house. The staircases on each side both leading up to the front door brought back so many memories. That's where they'd posed for prom pictures, graduation one's, even on All Hallow's Eve just for fun. She had a beautiful life here and she took the risk of leaving it all behind just in case the elders could single out the potential traitor. All for nothing seeing as how they were exactly the same as it was two years ago. She gambled and lost.

Hearing the door open from the first floor she raced to see who it was.

"Stefan!" She called out towards the brunette in the process of shutting her grandmother's green house door.

His eyes widened before grinning and leaning forward to wrap his arms around her.

"Well I'll be damned. Caroline Forbes, what on earth are you doing back here? Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled but you know you caused quite a sense of chaos when you left, right?" He inquired, pulling away.

The floor suddenly became much more interesting as her eyes shot down in shame.

"I know what I was setting in motion when I left, Stefan. But you know me, I wouldn't have ever done it unless I really needed to." She whispered. He nodded before leading her up towards the left side stair case. "What were you doing down here?" She asked, remembering the need to be suspicious of everything and anyone.

Stefan opened his hand to reveal the handful of Vervain flowers.

"We've got a live one upstairs. Enzo and Kol brought him in during patrol of the borders this morning." He revealed, hopping up the several steps.

Caroline froze in her tracks and leaned forward to make sure she hears whatever he's about to say right. "So does that mean-"

"That Klaus is upstairs too? Afraid so." He interrupted. "But on the bright side, this way you can just get it over with, right?" He tried, hauling her by the arm up the remaining steps.

Stepping back inside her house after so long was indescribable. She'd felt her powers surge to full force the second she stepped back inside Mystic Falls, but standing in her own home gave her a different kind of power. Following Stefan to the secret room in the back, she heard the murmurs of everyone she'd missed so dearly. She had to hand it to Stefan, he really was the rip-off-the-bandaid kind of guy. He wasn't gonna give her any time to mentally prepare for what was about to happen.

A random Vampire was being tied up and all she could think about was the man's back currently in front of her.

" _Ut funem contine diabolus anima_." His heavy accent chanted out. Her breath caught at the sound of his voice. Her goal had been to go as unnoticed as she could, but when you're friends with Katerina Petrova-or preferably to her, Katherine-you don't go through life unnoticed.

"It's about damn time, Forbes!" She yelled out, surging forward to embrace her friend in a deathgrip. Klaus' body froze and she took in the concerned looks from his siblings, Enzo, Marcel, and Stefan.

"There won't be any time if you don't let me breathe, Kat." She teased, disengaging from the embrace. The warm smiles of Elena, Bonnie, and Rebekah eased her stomach. For a second she thought she could get through this, that is until Klaus turned around.

Her heart sank at the absolute sorrow and hate that loomed in his eyes. She opened her mouth and wasn't at all surprised to find that nothing came out. She could've pondered for days on what to say and the result would've been the same.

She could feel every single person in the room's eyes on them but it felt like they were the only two there. Just as she was about to try again, he glanced at the ground and exited without so much as another glance.

She blinked away any forthcoming tears. Glancing at all the somber looks around the room, she huffed and followed his lead. If she was going to rejoin her world, there was a lot of work to be done. She just wished coming clean to Klaus was one of them.

* * *

 **Alright, what'd you think? Shall I continue this? I've never come across a fic where everyone is in a coven, so I thought I'd give it a go. I'm currently up to my neck in research about they kinds of witches they'll all be and am just having the best time with research/outlining process.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you to everyone that followed, faved, and reviewed. This took a bit longer than I anticipated, my beta is taking a summer class so she get's a bit swamped from time to time. I just got the chapters of my other two fic's back so I can update those, yay! Anyway, here is Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"How can you possibly sit there and tell me 'it's not that bad', Bonnie!" Caroline yelled, following up with a loud groan into her pillow. Face down into her sheets feels like the only way to go about living at this point.

"Yeah, it really isn't the worst outcome that could've happened. You should thank the spirits, they went easy on you." Katherine weighed in, patting Caroline on her back so she'd sit up.

"Did you see that look in his eyes?" She circled back to solemnly. She was expecting several things when it became clear she'd have to come home, but that look in Klaus' eyes, was not one of them. "He hates me."

Katherine shook her head profusely, "He doesn't hate you, Caroline. Sure he's pretty pissed, and to be honest, he should be. Even I'm pissed for how you just took off, but he's probably hurt not soaking in all the rage from his nonexistent hatred for you."

"Katherine's right. How were you two a thing, you're totally reading him wrong. You know you're gonna have to haul ass if he's ever going to even glance at you normally though, right?"

"I can't tell him, what if that makes it worse. What if that's what triggers the whole event!" She debated. "Because of whatever it is he and I are, his life is in danger and I'm not gonna let Klaus die-not for me." Caroline smiled warmly at her two best friends grasping her hands. "I cannot believe the elders don't even have a guess as to who it'll be. Two years and nothing." She complained.

"I know, but they brought almost everyone in with the potential to pose a threat and came up completely empty." Bonnie said. "Speaking of posing a threat, either you tell her Kat, or I will." She continued.

Caroline narrowed her eyes before sitting upon high alert. "What's going on?" She rushed out.

Katherine glared at her hands clenched tightly in her lap before sighing. "I...had a vision the other night, your gram's is gonna announce it at the gathering later."

"Oh my god." Caroline muttered out before bursting into laughter. "Rebekah is going to kill you. She's been the only one being monitored with symptoms since before I left." Caroline said in between giggles. "I love Rebekah, but if it turns out you're in the Triquetra and she isn't, I'm leaving again." She teased.

Spontaneous visions, abrupt control of elements, heightened efficiency, all symptoms of possibly having been selected. Symptoms that continue until the powers have been binded.

"Elijah thinks I shouldn't tell her." Katherine said, revealing her acquaintance with the second eldest Mikaelson.

"And when did you start listening to what Elijah thinks? Did you forget some details in your letters, Kat?"

"No, he's just someone I talk to from time to time. Besides he was there when I went to my session with your grandmother." She deflected. Caroline groaned in response but chose to focus on something far more important.

"What'd my gram's say? And what was your vision about?!"

Katherine shrugged. "Nothing good." She dodged carefully. "Stefan's been spending some time with your grandmother, by the way. Ever since Damon up and left in the middle of the night."

"Which is to be expected if I'm being honest. My gram's leads the coven, if she's making extra time for Stefan, it's cause he doesn't have anyone else." Caroline noted, remembering the death of Damon & Stefan's parents when they were in their early teens.

"Damon chose to leave at one of the worst times, the vampire population is increasing alarmingly. They just keep coming into our borders, without a word as to why. The sooner we get this Triquetra business sorted the better." Bonnie added.

"And it will if any of us live through Rebekah's wrath long enough for it to happen." Katherine teased. "She's gonna kill me."

"Well then she can take it up with the spirits."

* * *

 _Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline's entire upper body. His hands almost reaching her neck as she sat leaned forward in his lap, her face nuzzling his neck._

 _"Sweetheart." He muttered lightly into her ear. Smiling when she hummed in response against his skin. "We have to go to sleep, or actually you need to go to sleep. I need to escape your house, sneak into mine and then go to sleep." He said lightly._

 _Caroline laughed before sitting up, her hands settling on his shoulders. "You know my gram's is completely aware that you're here, right?" She revealed, much to his surprise. "My parent's know too, and I'm pretty sure they told yours ages ago." She giggled._

" _Caroline!" He yelled. "You mean to tell me I've been unnecessarily sneaking in and out of both our houses for no reason?"_

" _Well I never told you to! Beside's, you always left when I was sleeping so I never got a chance to." She said lightly, poking at how he could never truly be irritated with her. "Now you can stay." She whispered before pressing her lips to his._

 _Their lips molded together, the sensation familiar and so damn amazing that he was sure he'd never adjust._

Klaus shook his head, shoving the memory further into his mind. He couldn't be thinking about this-not now. Although he didn't see how this wasn't going to continue happening now that she was back. His heart had stopped when he heard Katherine call out her name, two years later and his reaction was the same as ever.

As much as he was completely willing to avoid her, he still need to know why, to _understand_ why. However that would entail speaking with her and he wasn't entirely sure he could muster up the will to do it without completely losing his calm. Last night in the chapel he couldn't manage anything but a stone cold stare.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Rebekah thrashing his bedroom door open.

" _Bekah_." He hissed. "Knocking is a thing you know." He continued.

Rebekah's eyebrows rose, a smile plastered on her face. "Is it now? Must not have gotten the memo." She teased. "Honestly Nik, what's your plan here? To stay holed up inside your room?"

"Yeah Nik, you've gotta come up with something far better." A second voice added.

"Bloody hell." Klaus muttered under his breath at the person seating themselves on the edge of his bed. "Figures you'd have something to add, Kol."

"Of course I do, we're you're younger siblings. Imagine us Bekah, not having something to say for every aspect of his life? We wouldn't be fulfilling our duties." He teased, a bout of laughter coming from their sister.

"An excellent point, brother." She agreed. "In all seriousness though, you know we're not wrong." She continued, her voice going soft and endearing.

"I don't know what you want me to say." He sighed. "I'm not exactly in the most eager of moods to make small talk with Caroline."

"She was your girlfriend the le-"

"Caroline wasn't my girlfriend." He interrupted.

Rebekah scoffed and shook her head. "Well she might as well of been. Do you think sleeping with whoever pays you any mind for extended periods of time gives you the right to also call whatever you were with Caroline a fling? It's not the same and you bloody well know it." She pestered, nailing his thoughts right on the head.

"Rebekah, part of what thrills me about you dating Enzo is that he's a good mate who willingly signed up to hear you talk all day. Why don't you humor him and tell him how much of a fool you think I am, I in the meantime will be elsewhere indulging in something far more pleasurable before the gathering later." Klaus spat out, trudging past his brother and sister.

"I think we came on too strong, Bekah." Kol mumbled defeated.

Rebekah nodded in agreement, exiting her brother's room muttering almost incoherent curses under her breath.

* * *

Caroline held her head up, listening intently to her grandmother's words, or at least trying to. Rebekah had been giving her the stink eye since she walked in the room. Her gaze towards her upon her return back to Mystic Falls was far more calm. She pondered what could have possibly changed since day's prior.

"As you all know, the only reason Caroline was permitted a leave from the coven was because the third and final member of the Triquetra had yet to be selected. That since has changed significantly. A vision Caroline had showed the image of a waning moon, the time for the final witch to be selected is almost among us." Selyse Forbes said strongly. "Previously we've been heavily monitoring Rebekah Mikaelson, who's shown symptoms. However, amidst her, Katerina Petrova has also exhibited same symptoms." Selyse revealed, a chorus of gasps following. "That being said, we will monitor them both and leave the rest up to the spirits." She continued, ignoring the shrill shriek and glares from Rebekah where she stood with her brothers. "Patience is key as we enter this ultimate stage for our coven's power to solidify." Her grandmother closed with the finality.

"Oh for heaven's sake. We're truly all done for now, we'll never hear the end of it." Kol muttered, a wave of laughter following throughout the crowd.

Rebekah's arm swatted out into her brother's chest. "Don't be an ass, Kol. If I complain it's because for some bizarre reason the spirit's have it out for me. Two years, I've been preparing for two bloody years and now in a matter of days that might have all of been for nothing?" She spat out, grimacing at her parents' looks of disapproval.

"Thanks a lot, Katherine." Klaus jokingly said, Katherine's arms flailed out in gesture.

"I very highly doubt Katerina is to blame here. If she's begun exhibiting symptoms it's because the spirits see great potential in her and her abilities." Elijah spoke up, a small blush creeping onto Katherine's cheeks.

"Thank's a lot Elijah. It's nice to see where your loyalties lie." His sister retorted before stomping away from the coven, yanking Caroline's arm and taking with her as she trudged off.

"Ow, Rebekah! Where the hell-"

"Hush, Caroline." She cut her off, her death grip tightening around her friend's wrist.

Rebekah lead them towards the far end of the Forbes backyard. The Forbes home was the center of their entire coven's maneuvers. It's where their chapel is, a place of worship to the spirits and where most of their spells are done. The greenhouse that grows all the herbs necessary to their practices. And of course, the home of the coven leader, Selyse Forbes, Caroline's grandmother on her mother's side.

Selyse had been the centerfold of the Triquetra in her day, and now that she was the only member left, the duty to maintain order was solely hers. That duty would relegate to Caroline once the Triquetra gets binded, as she is the new centerfold, but also to Bonnie and whoever the third member winds up being. Whether that ends up being Rebekah or Katherine, only the spirits can know.

"Do you plan on telling me why you dragged me all the way out here?" Caroline asked as they both turned to face each other.

"Why did you leave?" She blurted out abruptly.

Caroline's face contorted, her mind not knowing which expression to go with. How do you go about hiding that you had recurring visions of Klaus at death's doorstep to his sister? Rebekah and Klaus were always the closest, if she told her what she saw, it'd ruin her.

Rebekah grew frustrated with her unwillingness to come clean. She leaned forward grasping Caroline's other wrist, yanking her so she was forced look her in the eye.

"He sleeps around you know, in fact it's all he does." She revealed, filling in the missing void of information that Katherine purposely left out of her letters. Her heart sunk at the understanding of the truth. "He hardly ever comes home from Whitmore because _that's all he does_. When you transfer back, that's going to drive him away even further for his conquests, and what the hell am I supposed to do then?" She gritted out.

Caroline turned her gaze back at the house, noticing Katherine exit the back door, her already alarming expression turning worse as her attention was solely focused on the sky.

Glancing up she let out a shaky breath as the sky darkened.

"If that's how he chose to deal with the damage of what I did, I don't know what you expect me to say." She whispered, re-focusing her gaze on the other blonde.

Rebekah's gaze turned stone cold. "I expect you to say something, Caroline! Anything, for god's sake!" She yelled out. "Do you not understand how difficult it was to one day just wake up and be told that you'd left? You can't even imagine Nik's face when your grandmother told him to his face that his girlfriend up and fled the state! To have our coven leader be so frustratingly secretive on your whereabouts? They wouldn't even tell the senior coven members. Not even your mother knows!" She continued. "Whatever made you leave affects this entire coven, you don't get to just keep things to yourself, that's not how this works! And ever since I found out that you'd left, I can't help but shake the feeling that something's gonna happen to my family. To me, to one of my brothers, my parents, which is it?" She yelled.

In seconds they were drenched head to toe, the sky now pouring rain. They could hear the murmurs of everyone who had now gathered outside at rather fast weathering changes.

"Bekah, I need you to calm down. You're causing climate changes." She tried to reason while attempting to keep her hair at bay from the light breeze.

"I don't take advice from a phony friend who probably never gave a damn about my brother or this coven to begin with." Rebekah snapped back.

Caroline felt like her blood was boiling. She gripped Rebekah in return before shaking her loose. The other blonde wavered on her toes, regaining her balance.

How dare she?

Both girls barely flinched at the crack of thunder booming through the sky. Instead choosing to hold their gazes intently on each other.

* * *

Klaus looked on at the two blonde's gripped in a very heated encounter. His eyes narrowing at the elemental changes surrounding them.

"Someone needs to stop them before they start causing things more damaging than some wind and rain." Elijah muttered. "Their magic is out of control."

The entire coven gasped at the sound of thunder.

"Oh _crap_." Bonnie breathed out. "We need to do something before lightning shoots down, it could hit anywhere. If Caroline's already causing thunder, it won't be long."

"Oh for heaven's sake, put them under." Mikael offered, shocking everyone close to the two.

" _Are you mad?_ You have no idea what that'll do to them!" Klaus shouted out at his father.

"That spell was designed for witches gone rogue. They might never wake, and if they did who's to say something didn't go wrong." Stefan argued, not on board with Mikael's suggestion.

"I don't think we have another choice." Liz added, Klaus' eyes going wide.

"That's your own daughter down there!" Kol retorted. "And it's my sister." He gritted in protest.

"Mom, it's your call." Liz said to Selyse, ignoring the rebuttals.

All eyes turned eagerly towards the elderly woman, awaiting her decision. Her lips pursed, her mind turning. Letting out a defeated sigh she nodded almost unconsciously.

"Do it." She decided.

Klaus felt Enzo and Katherine stiffen beside them. They could probably say the same for him. The spell they wanted to use on them was meant to subside a darkness in a witch who's turned against their own. There's no telling what it would do to witches whom's pretextes didn't fall under the necessity for the spell.

"If they get heated enough, they could cause spontaneous fires. Caroline's erratic control could cause lightning to strike, she could freeze half the town if we don't stop her." Selyse justified.

Klaus was pretty sure his heart was skipping beats out of fear. Rebekah was his baby sister, and as conflicted as he was about Caroline, he didn't want her hurt.

"Liz and Esther will do it, Niklaus and Lorenzo will accompany you both." Selyse ordered.

"Accompany them for what, to pick up the pieces of your decision?" Enzo snapped, his gaze hard.

"We will have time to discuss the repercussions of a decision I did not make lightly later. For now, do as I say." Selyse said sternly.

Klaus let out a deep breath, hauling Enzo with him off the porch and into chaos' center.

* * *

"How can you stand there and say that?" Caroline breathed out. "You know me as well as anyone."

Rebekah ferociously shook her head. "That might've been true once."

"I'd do anything for our coven, and I loved your brother-I still do." She said.

"Well you have a hell of a way of showing it, don't you?"

Caroline wiped away at the tears mixed in with rain on her face. Shaking her head she opened her mouth, hesitating before speaking again.

"It's because I love him that I left." She whispered, choking back a sob. "Rebekah, I think Klaus is going to die." She revealed, a stream of tears now racing down her cheeks.

Rebekah's mouth opened in shock, her breath coming out in pants. The proximity of their mothers, Klaus, and Enzo snapped her out of the cloud of anger her mind was harboring.

"I don't like the look on their faces." Rebekah said under her breath, Esther and Liz's right hands held out in front of them.

"Consistunt vires hic per mentis dirigens itinere percipit ante exitum invenire quid fecisti." The two women chanted out.

Caroline groaned, falling to her knees, Rebekah following seconds later.

"Mother..." Rebekah uttered before falling forward, her body completely still.

Caroline felt like her insides were burning. Looking over towards her friend she saw Enzo already gathering Rebekah into his arms. Yelling out in pain once more as the pain travelled, Klaus lept forward to break her second fall.

Her face collided forcefully with his chest, his arms instantly wrapping around her to hold her up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered against his skin before going limp in his arms.

Klaus growled, moving to readjust Caroline in a more secure grasp. Picking her up bridal style he frowned at the flushed look on her face.

"How's my sister?" He asked immediately, avoiding the gazes of Caroline's mother and his own.

Enzo's look of raw anger telling him everything he needed to know.

"I sure as hell hope the two of you were sure about this." He spat, then making his way through the yard and back to the house.

"Take them both to Caroline's room, we need to get them out of those wet clothes." Katherine called out from the top of the stairs as he trudged into the grand house.

Stepping into her room provided him with a wave of sadness. Swallowing harshly he gently laid Caroline down on her bed, his attention diverting while Enzo did the same with his sister. Looking back at the blonde before him, his breath caught. He'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was. He felt a small hand on his arm and turned to look at who it belonged to.

"It's okay, Klaus. Bonnie and I will take good care of them." Katherine whispered, her gaze softer than it's ever been.

"You guys should get out of those clothes, we'll be done by the time you get back. Selyse is trying to contact the spirits now, but we won't know much till they wake up." Bonnie added.

" _ **If**_ they wake up." Enzo muttered, his tone venomous.

An uncomfortable silence fell amongst them as they pondered the reality of that notion. Katherine cleared her throat, blinking back the tears in her eyes.

"They'll be fine." She tried sternly. "Now go, we have work to do." She continued, stomping off to the door and holding it open for them. Watching them leave with the most solemn looks on their faces almost brought her tears back.

They were going to be fine, they had to be.

* * *

Caroline shot up, a gasp for breath sounding in the air. Her hands reaching around to grasp the change of clothes on her body, her eyes taking in the setting of her bedroom.

"I don't think I've ever been so glad to see you awake." A voice said, relief evident in the tone.

Her breath hitched, her head snapping towards the window on the far right side of her room.

"Klaus-how long has it been? Where's Bekah?" She asked, the memories of their last conversation racing to the forefront of her mind.

He sat against the window seat, a pair of jeans and a henley on his body.

"48 hours, and Rebekah is in the room across the hall." He revealed, much to her surprise.

Caroline shoved the covers off her legs, racing towards the door and having it open before it slammed shut. Leaping back she froze at the sight of Klaus' arm still in the air from having swung the door closed.

"What are you doing?" She whispered. "I need to speak with her."

Klaus narrowed his eyes before making his way to stand right before her. "Do you?" He asked condescendingly. "Considering that whatever it is the two of you were discussing the last time you spoke caused a flat-out whirlwind of elements, I'm a bit hesitant to let you re-open that conversation." He explained. "What were you arguing about?" He proceeded to ask.

Caroline fidgeted in her spot, her head shaking profusely. "That's between me and her, I won't tell you a thing." She tried, hoping he'd let it go.

"Oh that's quite alright, there are plenty other things I need to speak with you about." He continued, her eyes closing in defeat.

She should've known better than to even hope for such an outcome.

"We can start with why you left two years ago." Klaus picked. "That's what the two of you were arguing about, wasn't it?" He deciphered.

Caroline let out a shaky breath. This was it, the moment she'd either get him back, or lose him forever.

* * *

 **Okay, how was it? If you have time please do tell me how you're feeling in a review :). Next chapter will cover the 48 hours, as well as the Klaroline confrontation, yay! See you next time.**


End file.
